The evaluation of spatial predicates, such as the determination of whether two or more spatial objects intersect, touch or are disjoint, can be a resource intensive task. Given are a large set of spatial objects embedded in a two or greater dimension space, an area can be defined (e.g., a rectangular area) in space and the system can be queried to determine which objects intersect or, alternatively, are fully within this area. Largely dependent on a number of potential intersecting/enveloped objects, such a determination can additionally slow down responsiveness of a query as many different operations need to be implemented (many of which ultimately end up not being necessary).